


A Sirius Snack Kink

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Random & Short, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: So here we go again delving back into the HP Universe. This time just a short little drabble of sorts. DDLB (Daddy Dom-Little Boy), if you don't like it well tough cookies. Sirius x Severus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Sirius Snack Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to shake off the cobwebs and get back into fanfiction writing. Werewolf of Cokeworth and Son of Snape will become my top priorities among others.

He answered the door in nothing but a crop-top that said ‘Baby Boy’ in big bold letters across the front and a pair of shorts.

“Black? What is-”

Sirius snorted with repressed laughter.

“Nice pajamas,” He complimented with an amused smirk.

“Huh? Oh, bugger,” Severus went to duck behind the door but Sirius grabbed his wrist - stopping him.

“No need to hide from me, baby boy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” Sirius prompted teasingly, “Do you already have a daddy?”

“No,” Severus blushed like mad.

“Would you like one?” Sirius asked in a rather suggestive manner.

“No,” Severus pulled his wrist free from his grasp, “Now, what is that you wanted?”

“Just to tell you that tomorrow’s meeting has been canceled,” Sirius revealed, “Apparently Dumbledore has more pressing matters to attend to.”

“I see,” Severus frowned, “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Sirius affirmed, “That is all.”

“Alright,” Severus went to close the door in his face but stopped, “Would you really truly want to be my daddy?”

“Would you want me to be your daddy?” Sirius returned without missing a beat.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Severus sheepishly admitted, “It would give us a chance to bury the hatchet once and for all.”

“Indeed it would,” Sirius agreed, “So…?”

“The position is yours,” Severus declared, “Just so long as we keep this between us.”

“It will stay between us,” Sirius promised.

“Good,” Severus took a step back, “Would you like to come in?”

Sirius smiled and happily entered the room; closing the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I may or may not continue this. I do not know.


End file.
